Lovebeat
by rewcupid
Summary: Hinata hilang ingatan! Penasaran? Mind to read this story? (gak jago bikin summary :'v)
1. PROLOG

**Lovebeat**

 **©2016 – Cupid**

 **Starring:** Hinata Hyuuga – Naruto Uzumaki – Sasuke Uchiha

 **Others:** Coming soon.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Semua cast yang ada di sini milik om Masashi Kishimoto, sementara Cupid hanya minjem aja buat kepentingan cerita gak jelas ini :'v

 **A/N:** Ini ialah fanfiksi tidak jelas pertama Cupid yang bermain cast si cantik Hinata :'v

 **-pip**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku"

 **Hinata**

* * *

"Kau serius?"

"Jangan bercanda…"

" _Ish_ , aku tidak bercanda! Tanyakan saja kepada Yuka"

"Ada apa sih? Ramai sekali kelihatannya"

Beberapa murid perempuan nampak asyik membicarakan seseorang, sesekali mereka menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku kosong.

"Hinata kecelakaan? _It's very_ _interesting_!"

" _Pssst_ , si pecundang datang!"

Seorang murid perempuan berkacamata memberitahu teman – temannya bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan telah datang.

Sesosok gadis berambut ungu dan berkulit putih bersih berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan kikuk atau bisa di katakan baru pertama kali melihat sesuatu.

" _Oi_ , pecundang!" seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan menghampiri gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut, "Apakah kau tidak bisa melangkahkan kakimu lagi?"

Hinata Hyuuga, nama gadis berambut ungu tersebut.

Baru saja gadis berambut pirang itu ingin menjambak rambut Hinata, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Untuk hari ini aku berharap kau tidak mengganggunya" Sorot mata _onyx_ itu membuat nyali gadis berambut pirang itu agak berkurang. Baginya, melawan perintah sang pemuda sama saja akan menimbulkan masalah baginya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berdehem dan membuka suaranya, "Dua hari yang lalu Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan sempat mengalami koma delapan belas jam. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Hinata mengalami amnesia atau lupa ingatan"

Berita bahwa Hinata mengalami amnesia langsung menyebar hingga ke seluruh kelas. Sesaat setelah pemuda berambut hitam itu memberi tahu, Hinata langsung di serbu oleh teman – teman sekelasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya salah satu murid laki – laki.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku" jawab Hinata sembari menunduk.

"Kau lupa namamu sendiri?!" Salah satu murid perempuan nampak terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa semua ingatan Hinata telah hilang.

"Apa kau spesies hewan?" seorang gadis berambut merah jambu bertanya sembari tertawa sinis.

Hinata menggeleng bingung, "aku tidak tahu!"

"Apa menurutmu aku tampan?"

Hinata mendongak, gadis itu menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum sembari berpose. "Kau…lucu seperti anak – anak" jawab Hinata polos.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan senyumannya, wajah sang pemuda menjadi serius.

"Naruto Uzumaki, murid paling tampan di sekolah ini!"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata kemudian membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

"Terimakasih, Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Jadi, namaku Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Hinata sembari menatap Naruto.

"Ya, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku ketua kelas di kelas ini, jika ada apa – apa panggil saja aku!"

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke!"

Hinata membalas uluran tangan Sasuke, beberapa gadis lain nampak iri dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Kita pergi, aku bosan di kelas!"

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut kemudian mengajak antek – anteknya untuk segera pergi dari kelas.

 **-pip**

* * *

 **End or To Be Continued?**

* * *

 **Hai :'v**

 **Baru pertama kali buat fanfic Naruto nih e.e**

 **Leave a review gaes ;-;**

 **Kalo review nya banyak pasti di lanjutin e.e**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lovebeat**

 **©2016 – Cupid**

 **Starring:** Hinata Hyuuga – Naruto Uzumaki – Sasuke Uchiha

 **Others:** Sakura Haruno, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, etc.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Semua cast yang ada di sini milik om Masashi Kishimoto, sementara Cupid hanya minjem aja buat kepentingan cerita gak jelas ini :'v

 **A/N:** Buat _readers_ yang bingung dengan _pairing_ –nya, Cupid bakal jelasin kalo di fanfiksi ini Naruto sama Sasuke bakal saling bersaing merebut si Hinata. Buat kalian yang penasaran nanti Hinata bakalan sama siapa, kalian sendirilah nanti yang akan memilihnya alias _vote_ :'v

* * *

Hinata memasuki kelas–nya, gadis berambut ungu itu tampak ceria sembari berjalan menuju bangkunya. Namun keceriaan gadis berambut ungu itu terhenti ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang menendang bangku–nya, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino yang barusan menendang bangku Hinata hanya tertawa puas, kemudian berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang sedih sembari menaruh bangku–nya kembali.

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa Ino melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapnya, apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat?

"Apa pecundang yang di sana itu masih lupa ingatan?"

Seorang gadis yang memakai _name tag_ 'Tenten' itu tertawa sinis sembari melirik Hinata yang duduk di bangku–nya. "Aku rasa iya, bahkan pecundang itu lupa kalau dia hanyalah seorang anak buangan"

Ke dua gadis itu tertawa keras sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit bersedih, ia merasa bahwa keberadaannya di sekolah tidak di inginkan. Hinata merasa ia hanyalah sebuah kuman yang menyebarkan penyakit.

"Inochi~ Tenchi~"

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu datang sembari berlarian menghampiri Ino dan Tenten.

Cukup lama Hinata memandang mereka bertiga, gadis itu ingin sekali bergabung bersama mereka.

Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana bertukar canda tawa bersama seorang teman.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Shikamaru _sensei_! Astaga, mantan–mu itu sekarang semakin tampan dan _errr…_ berisi, perutnya pun _sixpack_ juga" Sakura –gadis berambut merah jambu itu– dengan semangatnya menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

Hinata ikut mendengar dan tanpa ia sadari, Hinata tertawa mendengar cerita Sakura.

Meskipun Sakura tidak menceritakan cerita itu untuknya.

"Sudah lupa ingatan tertawa sendiri pula" Tenten berkata dengan nada sinis.

Ino menatap Hinata dengan jijik, gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mengajak ke dua teman – temannya itu untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Gadis berambut ungu itu menunduk, ia merasa bahwa semua dunia pergi meninggalkannya. Air mata menetes dari ke dua sudut matanya, Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu di benci oleh semua orang. Ia hanya berusaha ingin berteman, tetapi mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya?

"…Hei, sendiri?"

Seseorang menoyor kepala–nya dari samping, Hinata meringis dan menoleh ke belakang. "Sakit, tahu!" Hinata mencubit lengan Naruto yang merupakan sang pelaku penoyoran kepala. Naruto yang di cubit lengannya oleh Hinata hanya bisa tertawa, pemuda itu kemudian menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi.

"Untuk meredakan kesedihanmu"

Hinata tersenyum, gadis itu kemudian mengambil sekotak susu stroberi dari tangan Naruto.

"Terimakasih!"

Gadis itu kemudian memasukan sedotan ke dalam sebuah lubang kecil di atas kotak susu, Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata. Dalam hati ia berpikir, mengapa gadis secantik Haruka harus menjadi murid buangan?

"Kenapa sih melihatku terus? Kamu mau juga?"

Hinata menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi kepada Naruto, buru – buru pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Susu itu punyamu, jadi aku tak boleh memintanya"

Naruto menolak dengan halus. Hinata tersenyum, kemudian menaruh susu stroberi tersebut di tangan Naruto, "karena susu ini punyaku… Bagaimana jika kita berdua berbagi?"

 _Glek!_

Pikiran Naruto menyebar kemana – mana ketika mendengar kata 'susu' dan 'berbagi'.

"Jangan konyol, susu itu tidak bisa di bagi. Kau tak bisa menghisap susu–mu sendiri… _Eh_ "

Untuk saat ini, Naruto ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Demi dewa, apa yang baru saja ia katakan kepada Hinata? _Oh_ , Naruto ingin sekali memanggil Iron Man untuk membunuh Kakashi karena telah menyebarkan virus _hentai_ –nya.

Mungkin dewi keberuntungan berada di pihak Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa melongo tanpa mengetahui maksud dari perkataan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kamu berbicara apa?"

Hinata bingung, Naruto hanya tersenyum – senyum sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aku terlalu banyak makan, makanya menjadi seperti ini. Hehehe…"

Naruto pura – pura tertawa, pemuda itu diam – diam menatap ke arah Hinata yang juga ikut tertawa. Bagi–nya, tawa itu ialah sebuah tawa paling indah yang pernah ia dengar. Mungkin, Naruto mulai jatuh cinta dengan Hinata.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Hinata bersama murid – murid lainnya berhamburan keluar kelas dengan semangat karena pelajaran sudah berakhir.

"Hinata– _chan_ , apa aku boleh pulang bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba – tiba saja sudah ada di samping Hinata. Gadis itu berpikir cukup lama sampai Sasuke menepuk pundaknya, Hinata terkejut.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Sasuke tampak tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Hinata yang lama untuk di tunggu, "apa tidak apa – apa?" Hinata agak ragu. Sasuke menghela nafas, "apa yang perlu di khawatirkan? Karin? Dia itu bukan siapa – siapa. Ino? Dia itu hanya mantanku!"

Hinata tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada kata – kata yang pas untuk mewakilinya. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas dengan gusar, "jadi bagaimana? Aku boleh ikut atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Ibuku belum memperbolehkanku untuk mengajak orang lain ke rumah"

Sasuke tertawa terbahak – bahak, pemuda itu kemudian menepuk pundak Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin ke rumahmu, maksudku apa aku boleh bersamamu selama perjalanan menuju rumah masing – masing?"

Hinata tersenyum, dalam hati ia merasa malu karena kebodohannya. "Tentu saja, kau tahu? Ini baru pertama kalinya aku bersama seseorang saat pulang"

Sasuke seketika merasa ikut sedih, timbul ada sesuatu yang muncul dalam hatinya. Seketika saja pemuda itu ingin melindungi Hinata, ingin menghibur Hinata ketika ia sedih, dan juga ingin membela Hinata ketika ia di _bully_ oleh Ino dan antek – anteknya.

"Kau pasti akan mendapat banyak teman" ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk pundak Hinata, gadis berambut ungu itu tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "satu teman saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, pemuda itu kemudian menghapus air mata yang menetes dari ke dua sudut mata Hinata. "Jangan menangis, aku mau kok menjadi teman–mu…"

Hinata tersenyum, gadis itu berhenti menangis. Sasuke ikut senang melihatnya, mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui, seorang pemuda memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Tampak rasa cemburu pada ke dua mata sang pemuda. "Jangan bilang kau suka si pecundang itu"

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu melipat tangannya, sehingga pemuda yang kebetulan berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu menoleh. "Hei, Sakura Haruno! Apa urusanmu?"

Sakura hanya berdecih, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang risih dengan keberadaan Sakura.

* * *

 **End or To Be Continued?**

 **Backsound:** Tiger JK ft. Jinsil – Reset

Jessica Jung – Falling Crazy In Love

* * *

 **Cupid's note:**

 **1.** Halo semua maafkan Cupid bila kelamaan meng- _update_ ficnya :'v /sungkem/ pasti kalian udah lama nunggu kan?

 **2.** Maaf ya kalau misalnya kalian masih bingung sama pairingnya, karena ini cinta segitiga, Cupid gak bakal kasih tau Hinata nanti akhirnya bakalan sama siapa :p

 **3.** Mungkin kalian sedikit menyadari bahwa fic ini agak mirip sama drama Korea 'Who Are You - School'. Emang agak mirip sih dan untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya, ada beberapa adegan yg di ambil dari drama tersebut. Tapi, sebagian lagi asli dari pemikiran Cupid kok. So, stay tune ^^

 **4.** Mind to review?


End file.
